


Edith

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suas irmãs brilham, ela não.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edith

Mary da a impressão aos outros de ser como o fogo e o gelo em uma só pessoa, bela, determinada e potencialmente destrutiva. Sybil consegue manter a doçura e um ar de inocente idealismo mesmo quando o mundo parece desabar a sua volta. Suas irmãs brilham e ela não. Edith supõe que já deveria ter se acostumado a essa altura, ser a mais plana, a outra garota na sala, bela e inteligente mas não tanto quanto as outras e dificilmente não o suficiente para chamar atenção.

Mary queria aquele amor avassalador de romances, Sybil queria mudar o mundo, ela não, suas fantasias eram sobre coisas casuais, momentos tolos românticos entre a rotina de uma vida calma, por um tempo tais fantasias eram sobre Matthew, depois sobre Sir Anthony Strallan, mas agora que nenhum dos dois eram mais opções ela fantasiava com um homem hipotético que lhe seja gentil e repare nela mais do que em suas irmãs, ela quase não acredita mais que vá encontra-lo mas não consegue parar de fantasiar, afinal nos olhos desse homem imaginário ela brilha.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
